


Золотая. Коричневый (The gold. The brown)

by Mariza



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2597048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariza/pseuds/Mariza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда всадники сожалеют о цвете своих драконов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Золотая (The gold)

**Author's Note:**

> По идее, в цикле должно было быть пять драбблов - соответственно количеству цветов драконов. Возможно, плюс шестой - для женщины из Нижних пещер. Но с ними пока не сложилось. Возможно, допишу отдельно, возможно, включу в текст сиквела.

Золотые. Надежда драконьего рода. Единственные, кто дает жизнь потомству. Стать золотой всадницей, а потом и Госпожой Вейра — мечта едва ли не каждой девочки. И любая из Запечатлевших имеет шанс однажды возглавить Вейр — великая честь, огромная ответственность и весомый повод для гордости.  
Тесса мечтала. Ошарашенно вглядывалась в лица родителей, когда голубой всадник сообщил, что она избрана: не ослышалась? Это взаправду? Кусала губы, стоя на горячем песке Площадки Рождений. Дрожащими пальцами гладила шкуру Аланиты, боясь поверить, что это не сон. Выполняла свои обязанности, лечила драконов и всадников, училась всему, что должна знать всадница королевы. И гордилась, когда Госпожа пообещала: «Ты будешь моей преемницей».  
Гордилась до тех пор, пока не ей сказали: «Присмотрись к Д’гену. Из него выйдет прекрасный Предводитель».  
Хорошая Госпожа заботится о процветании Вейра. В том числе — делает все, чтобы ее королеву догнал тот бронзовый, чей всадник действительно достоин возглавить Вейр.  
Д'ген был достоин.  
Тесса знала еще нескольких подходящих всадников — но у К'тана и Ш'нея есть подруги, с которыми они не расстанутся ради власти, а дракону В'лора не по силам догнать Аланиту. Объявить открытый брачный полет? Она не рискнет. Если вдруг всадник победившего дракона не сумеет стать хорошим Предводителем… истанцев она хотя бы знает и может предвидеть, чего от них стоит ждать.  
Но Д'ген!  
Да, он умный, ответственный, способен идти на компромисс или настаивать на своем, в зависимости от того, что будет лучше в конкретной ситуации…  
Тесса его не переносила.  
Блеклая внешность, невыразительный голос, пронзительный взгляд мутно-серых глаз, горький запах какой-то травы, добавленной в масло для упряжи его дракона. Молчаливость. Привычка неслышно ходить и выбирать себе места в тени, чтобы наблюдать за окружающими.  
А еще ей нравился С'лейн. Улыбчивый, загорелый почти до черноты, способный найти общий язык с кем угодно и развеселить любого. У него были сильные руки, которыми он не раз обнимал ее, мягкие губы, дарившие страстные поцелуи, и ярко-голубые глаза.  
Голубые. Под цвет его Ильта.  
И Тесса порой отчаянно жалела, что не запечатлела зеленую.  
Единственной женщине среди мужчин пришлось бы непросто — но тогда ничто не могло бы помешать ее отношениям со С'лейном.  
— Вне брачных полетов ты сможешь спать со своим голубым, — однажды сказал Д'ген. — Я не против.  
Это был бы выход. И, несмотря на шепот и злословие за ее спиной, никто бы ничего не смог поделать.  
Идеальное решение. Золотая, мечтающая стать хорошей Госпожой Вейра, приняла бы его, не задумываясь.  
Но она была не только будущей Госпожой Исты. Не только всадницей золотой Аланиты. Она была еще и Тессой, которая не могла принять такое будущее.  
«Ты опять грустишь, — тревожилась Аланита. — Почему?»  
— Я не знаю, как поступить, — шептала в ответ Тесса.  
И, когда золотая засыпала, позволяла себе помечтать о том, что было бы, выбери ее зеленый дракон.


	2. Коричневый (The brown)

Мирт изгибается, подставляя солнечным лучам правый бок и задевая хвостом Реннета. Но тот спит, не реагирует — и коричневый тоже засыпает, пригревшись на летнем солнцепеке.  
Коричневый… Семнадцать лет они вместе, и ни разу А'ртен не желал дракона другого цвета. Ни разу — пока к ним не перевели Т'лана.  
Он и не думал, что может влюбиться в мужчину. Да, ему было хорошо с зелеными, когда поднимались их драконы, и он не чувствовал ни стыда, ни отвращения после полета… но и желания продлить отношения не появлялось. Ему нравились женщины: хохотушка Лара, сдержанная, серьезная Миэна, красотка Анива, на которую заглядывались все, от их сурового Предводителя до обычно равнодушных к женской красоте зеленых всадников, темнокудрая Джослин, когда-то жившая с ним и родившая сына… Но Т'лан все изменил, даже не прикладывая к этому усилий.  
Его определили в крыло, где летал А'ртен, и они легко нашли общий язык. Т'лан оказался приветливым и дружелюбным, без труда сходился с людьми, девушки из Нижних пещер частенько на него заглядывались.  
И однажды А'ртен поймал себя на том, что тоже… заглядывается.  
А потом поднялась зеленая Г'рилла, и Т'лан послал за ней своего коричневого.  
А'ртен видел, как они уходили в вейр. В тот день он впервые пожалел, что запечатлел коричневого.  
Т'лан не проявлял желания спать с мужчиной вне брачных полетов. И если он таков на самом деле, а не, подобно А’ртену, лишь до встречи с кем-то особенным, то получить его возможно лишь зеленым всадникам и лишь на время.  
Но Мирт не был зеленой.  
А если Т'лан все же… Ведь шанс имеется!  
Но о коричневых парах А'ртен не слышал никогда. И ему не хватает храбрости подойти и спросить прямо. Это Г'рилл способен допытываться у самого Предводителя, не думает ли тот послать своего бронзового за Ниартой. Зеленым такое может легко сойти с рук.  
А Т'лан не Предводитель. И, не будь А'ртен коричневым, он бы, наверное, все-таки рискнул.


End file.
